kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-173
Summary Rana continues to search the rubble for survivors, slicing rocks with a sword made with hoti brahma. Since there is no one to be found, she decides to go back. She feels the rumble of another attack outside and some debris begins to fall. As she is about to cast another hoti brahma, a rock bounces off her head and she begins to lose her balance. Ran shows up and pushes her out of the way of more falling rocks. Rana is surprised to see him as a large rock slams into his head, which he ignores. Ran explains that he followed her here. First he tells her that he thought it would be important to be with his "wife" right now, which annoys Rana, but then he reveals that Agni told him to go after her. Outside the cities, Gandharva dodges a whirlwind attack. Maruna is alarmed about Gandharva's arm, but the nastika assures him that it was not because of the attack, plus it will regenerate when he rests. Gandharva then remarks that Agni used another god's item himself, and there would be a significant penalty. Maruna speculates that Agni must be worried about Sagara nearly completing her plan, and he suggests that he and his clan mates have done all they can, so they should just leave now. Gandharva agrees. Back outside, Ran sees lightning and a large black void in the sky, and asks Rana what it could be. Rana replies that it is just lightning, which happens a lot around Rindhallow. She continues her discussion with Airi, who informs her that Lilia made a mistake on her checklist of people and asked her to give Rana her apologies. Rana finds this strange since Lilia is not the type to make a mistake like that. Ran interrupts them, stating that he knows he sees lightning, but asks them if they cannot see that something is above it. Rana nervously replies that she does not know, and that her eyesight is not as good as his. Airi wonders what happened to Chandra since he is no longer maintaining the barrier, since his Darkness attribute would perfectly match the barrier. Rana informs her that he was with Mr. Kasak earlier... Ran nervously realizes that they cannot see it. Ananta—the first king of the snake-form Ananta clan, possessing the attributes Earth and Sky, who did not have a single weakness... the universe's ultimate existence. Such power can only be held by a soul that is capable of controlling it properly, because otherwise... Sagara then notices Asha nearby in the flying car, and asks her why she would bother to come back since everything is over. She adds that "He" has already vanished—the pathetic guy they sacrificed to allow Ananta to return, and that she has won since nobody else can close the passage. She blames Asha for destroying her own planet in her quest for more power. She then thanks her for all her help up to now, and mocks the idea of a simple human becoming the most powerful being in the universe. Sagara ends her speech by assuring her that there is no way she can get her hands on that power now. Asha finally speaks up, stating that she can delay it until she is able to obtain it. Asha then thinks to herself that until then, they will disappear together. Sagara loses her smirk as the bomb's countdown nears its end. With one second remaining, Asha casts hoti visnu. Currygom's comment It would be a good idea to read Episode 2-143 with this one. Afterword * (thumbnail Ran viewing the large black mass): With this, the "Loser" chapter finally comes to an end...!! You can come up with the meaning of "Loser" on your own. There is no definite answer. I named it with the idea of various meanings... * (Rana chopping rocks): You can't use hoti kubera here. Remember? It's not that Rana can't use it at all, but that the spell can't be used in this area. * (Neutral Bow vortex): The color is different from when Ran used it. * (lightning-covered snake thing): For those who wondered about Ananta's source attribute, is your curiosity satisfied? A lot of lightning has appeared lately, so some of you correctly guessed that it would be sky. And quite a while back, in Episode 2-51, there were a few who guessed it correctly back then. * + Some of you are saying that 마누라 (a form of "wife") is not a vulgar term, but polite. The meaning of the word used to be polite, actually, but that's not true nowadays. Please think of it as vulgar to be called that suddenly. Anyway, considering where they are, they wouldn't be speaking Korean, but in their own language... * + The last panel is Asha's back! Some of you thought it was Saha because of the yellow lighting. There's no way Saha...would appear here...T_T Notes * Currygom's comment hints that Asha will cease to exist for another few years, and that other characters will be vaguely (if at all) aware that she's even gone. * The whirlwind created by the Neutral Bow is red-edged when Agni uses it, probably due to his fire attribute, and blue-edged when Ran uses it, possibly from his water attributes. It didn't seem to exhibit any particular color when Yuta used it. * Was Lilia's mistake on purpose? If you recall, Rana was considered marriage material for Saha before Lilia.Kubera, Extra: Punishment * Apparently, pure-bloods can't see either the lightning pillar or the black void. It's visible to Ran and Ruche, both quarters, and to Agni, a god. * This is the last episode of Chapter 32: Loser. The title could refer to: ** Leez's failure to kill God Kubera ** Asha's plans not going how she wanted ** Lorraine's failure in killing Asha ** Sagara's failure in summoning Ananta ** Agni, Chandra, and Kasak's failure to kill Samphati as planned ** Samphati's failure to keep control of Yuta ** Kasak's sacrifice to save his daughter ** Agni and Gandharva's budding bromance falling apart References